the_anarchy_world_murwillumbahfandomcom-20200214-history
Occupations
PASSIVE OCCUPATIONS FARMER Skill Requirement-Level: F+ Farming is by-far the most common job and doesn't take much skill really. Every farmer recognises this absence of skill, and will tend to their crops. But where skill takes you in farming isn't planting crops or distinguishing when crops are ripe for the picking or still developing. It's making deals with traders, more often than not, traders will try to scam farmers for their hard earned products. Distinguishing bad deals from good deals takes a lot of experience and careful deduction. Either then that, farming doesn't have much to offer. The more wealthy and experienced farmers will use auto-picking technology to do their work for them, therefore resulting in more deals and profit, with much less effort. But the greatest enhancement in post-apocalyptic farming is fertilizer, not the common live stock faeces, but instead Bog Mushrooms. Long before the post-apocalypse made it's stay in 2050, Naomi Wellesly mentioned something about Bog Mushrooms that will basically double the well-being of a crop. Things such as heat resistance, larger roots, there are a lot of benefits from this specialised fertilizer. Though, Bog Mutants have recognised how valuable Bog vegetation is to humans, and now set ambush traps with Bog Mushrooms as bait. Farming is a very easy job but if you're planning on staying alive, you have to know how to deduct deals and situations. MISCELLANEOUS TRADER Skill Requirement-Level: E Your typical wasteland trading occupation, scavenge for stock and sell it for an appropriate price. A famous and well-known trader is known as Roach, owner of the Bus land-mark, South-east of the other locations. Roach's "Trading Station" is seen as an open Safe Haven to all travellers, and is light to medium guarded from all around the station. A popular item that Traders tend to search for is BMT, or Bloated Minion Tears. Despite the name "Bloated Minion Tears", you can gain a larger portion of this substance by cutting off the lungs of a Bloated Minion, which are storing the liquid. This liquid despite being extracted from a Bog Mutant, has impeccable medicinal properties, healing a large wound, scratch, mark, in a matter of days. Large quantities of BMT is very rare, since most people will opt to use the more common method of extracting BMT – Squeezing BMT out of the eyeballs –, which won't get you much in the long run. Trading is one of the most common yet somewhat difficult occupations of the Australian Wasteland, and can certainly earn you a buck or two from it. GUN TRADER Skill Requirement-Level: B- A more sophisticated and professional occupation that requires a lot of engineering skill. Gun Trading is a rare job in the wasteland because of its requirements that you need to meet in order to sustain a stable business, which means most Gun Traders were engineers or mechanics before the apocalypse, or they were already Arms Dealers in the early apocalypse. Most of the ammunition for pre-apocalyptic fire-arms had been used up greatly, and are now only seen as relics of the past and are normally collected by wealthy traders because of their rarity. The rarest ammunition pack is that of a rifle, normally 7.62mm rounds from sniper rifles because of their length. Like "Battle-Ranging", Gun Trading is a very respected occupation that requires a lot of skill. Apocalyptic arms dealing is the most civil and respected job because of the engineering skill required to properly put together a decent pistol. NEUTRAL OCCUPATIONS HUNTER Skill Requirement-Level: C+ Most hunters of the post-apocalyptic era are newer people to the profession, since most old-fashioned hunters died during a risky hunting session. Hunting is an un-common profession, since it is practically as risky as the Battle Unit profession but with less pay. Hunting does not require as much skill, since as a Battle Unit you have to make sure you know that everything you're doing is the right play in a dangerous situation. But that doesn't mean Hunting doesn't have some skill to it. Sometimes it's waiting for a bog mutant to stop scaring off your target, or conserving your energy for a bigger catch. But since animals have become rare in the post-apocalyptic lands of Australia, most hunters will just hunt mutants for their pelts and skins. Most hunters travel with Bushrangers, since more precious mutant skins come from larger more powerful bog creatures, such as Gigants, Raid Steeds, Enforcers, and Bogans. This is referred to as "R-Hunting", and is a cooperative job, considering a hunter has to share their profit with his guards. Hunting is one of those average jobs with a decent pay, not something unique, and not something boring. At the end of the day, hunting is one of those jobs that'll reward you with a well earned snack. COMBAT OCCUPATIONS TRADER GUARD Skill Requirement-Level: B- This is another extremely common job amongst the wasteland economy, as bandits and bog creatures easily dispose of unfortunate merchant's. Trader Guarding is extremely common but like trading, is somewhat difficult, because depending on where you and your client is heading, there's a 50/50 chance of getting ambushed by bandit raiders, or getting completely demolished by a Bogan or an Enforcer. Trader Guarding is a job requiring a lot of dedication to your client, protecting somebody from the forces of the unknown and unexpected is no easy thing. Traders rely on Trader Guards to completely defend themselves from bandits or mutants, and because Bog Mutants exist, Trader Guards have to use a lot of weaponry to make sure they aren't already pummelled into a pulp by a gang of small mutants. The most preferred weaponry of Trader Guards is the trusty Hunting Rifle, because of it's decent accuracy and a steady fire rate, this fire-arm is among the most used weapons by Guards among Australia. And all guards are aware that getting into a close quarters fight with mutants is not a viable tactic, and will be used only as a last resort against other waste-landers, most commonly bandits. In the long run, Trader Guarding is honest work with honest pay. A very honourable job compared to the easier low hanging fruit for jobs. STANDARD BUSHRANGER Skill Requirement-Level: C A very passionate and honest working job like Trader Guarding. Bushrangers are a large band of men who swear vengeance on the very creatures who corrupted their home. The Bushranger is a very straight forward occupation, just as any other survivor would live in the Australian waste-lands. But Bush-ranging requires you to absolutely despise mutants, as the Bushranger coalition was formed to protect others from mutants. A fraction of Bushrangers are retired Trader Guards, which mean they have a lot of experience with ambushes, especially traps which are set up by bandits or raiders. During the apocalyptic mutant era, the human species was going extinct at dangerously high levels, forcing a small group of left over humans to band together at the Uluru rock landmark and eventually grew into a somewhat successful society despite all of the raiders and mutants roaming around. Like Roach's Trading Station, the Bushranger camp is open to travellers and survivors, but more heavily guarded than the Trading Station. Being a Bushranger makes you stay on your toes, and remember to expect the unexpected when making your way in life as a Bushranger. BUSHRANGER UNIT Skill Requirement-Level: A- Normally, Bushranger Units are ex-military troopers, and are considered the "Police" of the wasteland. Battle Units will generally be very experienced with combat based interactions, maybe it's deciding what to do in a massive battle against several Bogans, or sprinting away from that fight. Battle Rangers will typically always know the most optimal play in combat. During the apocalyptic era, the residents of Uluru rock had to find a way to thrive in their small civilisation without being constantly harassed by hostile forces, such as Bog Mutants or Raiders. Which meant, if they wanted to continue the human race, they would have to protect themselves from the dangerous wastelands. And the Battle Units were the product of self-defence, a way for humans to stay safe within the hostile landscape, though weapons were limited, and The Bog kept on evolving. Battle Units prefer to stay as far away from non-human threats as much as possible, but when in a high danger level interaction with mutants, are prepared with a special visor that Standard Rangers don't have. Battle Unit Armour is extremely durable against virus' but against physical damage, is fairly weak. The Bushranger Unit occupation is the most prestigious and dangerous job amongst the other types of activities. BANDIT Skill Requirement-Level: C Bandits are extremely hated by both Bog Mutants and Humans. If you say you like Bandits, you're lying, because this "profession" is one that influenced a lot of desperate douchebags in the apocalyptic era. Raiding was very popular during the Mutant outbreaks in Australia, since you could feed off of someone else's supplies and items if you knew how to use a gun. Most Bandits are Prison Escapees or a Former Gang members, which meant in the apocalypse they were equipped with basically everything they needed: Fire-arm experience and a complete disregard for the lives of others. The most preferred weapon for post-apocalyptic bandits is the Hand-made pistol, because of it's very light weight handling, and easy reloading. But like I said earlier, bandits aren't annoying and threatening to only other humans. Bog Mutants can be easily out-smarted by an aware raider into a trap, which means mutants have to stay alert when a Bandit is around. Aware Mutants are very vulnerable to bandit raids, and require a lot of protection from human forces. Raiding, it'll give you a bad reputation, and a rewarding result. You'll still be annoying as hell to deal with, but who cares about that in the post-apocalypse?